Synthesizing Si—O—C bonds via reaction between a hydride functionalized siloxane and a material containing an OH group, particularly an alcohol, known as a dehydrocondensation reaction, has been used to synthesize a variety of functionalized siloxanes. These siloxanes can find applicability in numerous applications such as agrochemical, personal care, home care and coatings.
However, conventional siloxanes prepared using traditional dehydrocondensation reactions can be ineffective for producing curable polysiloxane compositions in the absence of certain condensation catalysts, for example tin-based catalysts, and/or in the substantial absence of moisture. Accordingly, there is a need for improved siloxane compositions that overcome these disadvantages.